


How Gritty (might possibly have) saved Christmas

by slowcookedvig



Series: 2020 is too weird to be a rom-com [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cohabitating, M/M, New Relationship, christmas gifts, not actually a drabble series any more, pandemic safety, random Gritty references, some 100-word drabbles, some chaotic short chapters, some double drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: Sequel to "No, the one beside the sex shop"Blaine works (remotely) for the sex shop beside Four Seasons Total Landscaping. Kurt is a sound tech for a Philly tv station. And it's a weird, scary, socially distanced Christmas season. Good thing they live together now. Right?A series of traditional drabbles (100 words, exactly) incorporating the daily word prompts from the 2020 Klaine Advent.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 2020 is too weird to be a rom-com [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042836
Comments: 65
Kudos: 55
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. 12/1 [abashed]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm updating on Tumblr (slowcookedwriting) as I go. I'll only update this on Saturdays (or on 12/24 at the end), because 100-word drabbles are so short and it's probably not worth multiple clicks to get to one of these every day.

Sharing an apartment with a new boyfriend while working from home, surprisingly, isn't that hard. Keeping Christmas presents secret, though? That's hard.

But today, Kurt is sleeping in after doing the sound for some of the late-night news stories. Which means that this is Blaine's perfect chance to wrap the presents that arrived yesterday. He opens the door to Kurt's art-supply closet. The paper must be here somewhere.

Slippered footsteps pad behind Blaine, and he slams the door, abashed.

"There you are." Kurt blinks at him. "I missed waking up beside you."

The wrapping paper can wait for another day.


	2. 12/2 [brake]

"...and then I was heading for an interview with unemployed Christmas elves, you know, the ones who work for Santa, but I had to brake to avoid hitting a herd of Gritties..."

"There can only be one Gritty," Blaine interrupts. "And I don't think he would come in a herd. He isn't like reindeer."

"Fine. A _persistence_ of Gritties." Kurt glares at him.

Blaine just looks amused.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Judge my weird dreams, why don't you."

"I'm not judging your dreams." Blaine rolls over and kisses Kurt's shoulder. "But maybe... just maybe... you should avoid doomscrolling before bed."


	3. 12/3 [careless]

It was just a careless mistake. Blaine accidentally left his laptop open, and Kurt wasn't paying attention when he woke it up, and when did he and Blaine converge on the same password, anyway? But now Blaine's laptop is sitting there, showing the website for the sex shop. Not the actual website. The development page, where Blaine has been writing the description of a new product.

Kurt reads it, then glances behind him to see if Blaine is out of the shower yet. And writes down the product name.

Then he texts Santana.

Maybe Blaine wasn't being careless, after all.


	4. 12/4 [dispensable]

Kurt walks into the apartment to find Blaine slumped at his desk. It's unfortunate; normally he stands, and Kurt has gotten accustomed to ogling Blaine's butt while he works.

Blaine closes his laptop before Kurt can see what he's doing. "Do you think I'm dispensable?"

Kurt blinks. "How so?"

"I was doing inventory, and things are going missing. Well, one thing. And when I asked Santana about it, she just told me not to worry."

Oh. _That_ thing. Kurt thinks fast. "Maybe it got lost." Because Santana wouldn't have needed one of _those_. And Kurt knows exactly where it went.


	5. 12/5 [event]

It's Saturday, and Kurt is off running sound for some event involving Gritty and gingerbread houses. Or Gritty and a toy donation drive. Or maybe both. Blaine isn't quite sure. It was a wild morning; they fell back to sleep after sex, and Kurt had to rush to get to work on time.

But now Blaine can grab some paper and ribbon from Kurt's art-supplies closet, plus the box that's been hidden beneath old polo shirts, and prepare Kurt's gift. Afterwards, he hides it in a crate of comic books, then grins. This is going to be so much fun.


	6. 12/6 [farm]

"Hello," Blaine says to his phone. "Who's this?"

"Mercedes," the woman's voice replies. "Sam gave me your number. I'm calling to give you some advice on the care and feeding of Kurt Hummel."

"He likes to cook for himself..." Blaine is confused.

"Yes, and he also expects his friends to read his mind. Do you have a Christmas tree yet?"

"No..." Blaine isn't quite sure what day it is, actually. December something.

"How are you planning to get one?"

Blaine shrugs. "Sam usually goes to a farm and cuts one down."

"Well, you should find one. You'll thank me later."


	7. 12/7 [grey]

_"I will... get by..."_

Sam is singing along with the latest recommendation on his music app when he sees Blaine's name appear on his phone. "Name that tune," he answers.

Blaine listens for a moment. "God, I know this. It's not the repeating lyrics though..."

" _Touch of Grey_. Grateful Dead." Sam hangs up.

His phone rings again. "I had a question for you," Blaine says when Sam answers. "You know that place where you got Christmas trees? Do you know if it's open?"

"Yeah. I haven't gone yet. Santana's new girlfriend keeps talking about owls. Why? You need a tree?"


	8. 12/8 [history]

Kurt parks the news van and readjusts his mask. It's nostalgic, returning to northeast Philly. The industrial landscape, with its crematoriums and landscaping shops, has become part of his history. But he's just finished filming a segment on the maskless, no-longer-secret speakeasies in this neighborhood, and he's glad that Blaine doesn't have to work around here anymore.

There's a truck with a tree in its bed in front of the sex shop. He forces himself to ignore it, and the homesickness that it ignites, as he texts Sam.

Thank goodness for curbside pickup, Kurt thinks, as he collects Blaine's present.


	9. 12/9 [inconclusive]

"You can't assume they're going to use Grogu like that, Sam," Blaine argues.

"All I'm saying is it's..."

"Inconclusive?" Blaine suggests as he hears Kurt's keys in the lock. "I've got to go. Thanks for the help with the tree."

"Anytime," Sam says as Blaine hangs up.

"Honey, I'm..." Kurt stops in the doorway and stares. "A tree. You got a tree. How did you get a tree?"

Blaine grins, hopefully.

A strange, high-pitched noise comes out of Kurt. Blaine suddenly wonders if they need to go to the hospital.

But Kurt is bouncing. "A _tree_ ," he squeals. "A tree."


	10. 12/10 [join]

It takes a while for Blaine to explain that Sam picked up a tree, and they did a hand-off in a nearby park. (And for Blaine to confess to owning a full set of Star Wars ornaments.) And then Kurt has to explain his family's traditions and find his own boxes of decorations. And soon enough, Kurt has found two sets of reindeer antlers and Blaine has admitted that he downloaded Dolly Parton's Christmas album. And then Blaine starts to sing along, and convinces Kurt to join him in a duet. Which leads to dancing. Which leads to... ummm... unwrapping.


	11. 12/11 [knit]

Kurt and Blaine are dressed again, loose from their orgasms, snuggled on the couch beneath Kurt's favorite blanket. Blaine waggles his eyebrows as he offers Kurt a candy cane cookie to dip into his hot chocolate, but they've already acted out every imaginable bit of Christmas innuendo. So Blaine just leans his head onto Kurt's shoulder, not quite horizontal because they don't want to spill their drinks, but not upright, either.

Kurt slides his hand along the soft knit of Blaine's sweater and watches the lights blink on the tree. This is everything he wants. To feel safe. Warm. Cared-for.


	12. 12/12 [learn]

Blaine cuddles against Kurt on the couch, watching him look at the tree. He wants to hear Kurt make those noises again. Not the ones in bed; Blaine knows all about those. Plus he does plenty of research, reading about the latest toys. He can learn new ideas.

It's other noises that Blaine craves. Kurt's squeal, and his clapping. Plus the spark in Kurt's eyes, the way they almost crackled, lighting up brighter than any decorations.

If it hadn't been for Mercedes, Blaine wouldn't have known what to do.

He has to go bigger next time. He needs a _spectacle_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the tree mini-arc took exactly a week. Huh. Not planned.
> 
> I have no clue what kind of spectacle Blaine might have in mind. Depends on next week's prompts...


	13. 12/13 [meet]

"So he liked the tree?" Mercedes sounds amused.

"It was perfect. Thank you." Blaine hesitates. "Are there other things that Kurt likes?"

"You need gift suggestions?"

"No, I've already got him a present. I just... feel like I need to do something more." Blaine bites his lip. What if Mercedes tells Kurt that Blaine isn't the sexy, dashing mind-reader that he pretends to be?

"I see." Mercedes thinks. "Well, your boy _loves_ romance. Flowers. Dressing up for a nice dinner. But you figured that out with your little meet-cute." She sighs. "Too bad straight boys don't understand about those things."


	14. 12/14 [nip]

The cold nips through Kurt's gloves as he stows his equipment in the back of the van. He's glad the station is filming its segments outside, even ones that would normally take place in the middle of a crowded mall. He knows it's safer. But... all through the drive home, he fantasizes about being warm. About tomato soup and grilled cheese, about slipping into a pair of yoga pants and burying his cold nose in the shoulder of Blaine's softest sweater.

He opens the apartment door to elegantly plated stuffed oysters. And Blaine, in a well-fitted jacket and tie.

Oh.


	15. 15/15 [opinion]

Dinner was good. Really. Kurt rose to the occasion, getting quickly dressed in a stunning suit, and later, undressed. Kurt's gasps and moans were delicious.

But... Blaine wanted to hear Kurt's squeal of surprise.

He needs more ideas.

"Hey," Finn answers. "Is Kurt ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. I just need your opinion. About things Kurt likes."

"I always get him a gift card." Finn sounds confused. "He's super picky about clothes and stuff."

"Not for a present. Other things."

"Oh. Ok." Finn thinks. "He likes old musicals. Singing, dancing. He tells me to watch them when I'm having girlfriend trouble."


	16. 12/16 [possible]

Blaine turns from watching the Von Trapp family hike over the Alps to see tears dripping off Kurt's chin.

"What's wrong?" Blaine nudges Kurt's shoulder.

"When I was a kid, I used to fight with my dad about going to Sound of Music sing-alongs," Kurt explains. "During college, when I came home for break, Dad surprised me by taking me to the theatre himself. We go... went... every year."

"Your dad sings?"

"No," Kurt laughs.

"Carole's getting the vaccine now, right?"

"It's possible. But even if she is, it'll be a long time before my dad gets it." Kurt sighs.


	17. 12/17 [remarkable]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on traditional drabbles, and switched to double drabbles (200 words/chapter) starting with this chapter.

"Is Kurt ok?" It seems like every single person in Kurt's family answers Blaine's calls that way.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel. He's fine."

"And I told you to call me Burt."

"Right. Burt." Blaine appreciates the informality. It's just hard to get used to. "And I didn't mean to make you worry, sir."

"Burt," he interrupts.

"Right. Burt. I'm just... trying to do something special for him. Do you have any stories from when Kurt was a kid? Things that made him really happy?"

"He told me you got him a tree. Good job. Meant the world to him." Burt thinks for a moment. "He had this stuffed... something orange, I dunno what it was. Present from his Aunt Mildred. Used to act out musicals with it."

It sounds adorable, but with Blaine's luck, it would remind Kurt of his mother. So he calls Carole before he tries anything on Kurt this time.

"Oh, sweetie. Do you realize how remarkable it is, what you two have? The pandemic is still going on, but Kurt's happier than he's been in a long time." Carole's voice is tired, but it sounds like she's smiling. "All he wants for Christmas is you, you know."


	18. 12/18 [sisters]

"Yeah. I really shouldn't have asked Santana and Brittany what to get for my sisters," Sam groans.

"I can't believe you didn't expect that, Sam," Blaine laughs. "You _work_ with Santana."

"Ok. Fine." Sam doesn't even hide that he's deliberately changing the topic. "What's your big plan to wow Kurt?"

"I don't know," Blaine sighs. "I wish I could find a backup orchestra and serenade him. But even outside, that kind of gathering would be a problem. And Kurt wouldn't want me to do something that's unsafe. I'm just not sure what to do."

" _Do or do not. There is no try_." Sam's Yoda impression is even less recognizable that it was in college. "You and I both know that you've done worse."

"Yes, but I don't want to get arrested on the evening news. Not when Kurt works for them."

"I don't know what to tell you, dude." Sam's shrug is practically audible. "Ok. Changing the subject. Are you reading the shop's e-mails?"

"Mostly." It's a lie. Blaine has been slacking with work.

"There's a guy who needs advice about adult party favors. And you're the one who's into the gummies. So I think you should take that one."


	19. 12/19 [tub]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the point where I cross the line to kind of explicit.

The sensations of the vibrating plug and the warm water are almost too much to handle. Add Blaine's tongue on Kurt's neck, and Blaine's hand, slick from soap, sliding along Kurt's cock...

"Oh my _god_ ," Kurt breathes.

Blaine lifts his head and grins, then reaches down to cup Kurt's balls.

That isn't what does it. It's the look in Blaine's eyes, when the mischievousness recedes and is replaced by something warmer and deeper. Kurt could fall into those eyes and never come out and _fuck_...

His brain shorts out as he releases.

"Ugh," he groans. It's probably not the right response, given that Blaine is caressing his cheek and kissing him through the aftershocks. But there's something floating on the water, and this was _not_ supposed to be a bubble bath. "God. Sorry I came so fast."

"It's fine," Blaine murmurs.

"Well..." Kurt wrinkles his nose. "I wanted to do... _things_... to you. In this tub. But now, I think we should move to the bed." He nudges Blaine until he sits up, and Kurt can get a better view of Blaine's erection. Yes. There is definitely more to be done.

Blaine watches him for a moment, then nods. "Ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again after I finish the last Advent chapter, probably 12/24.


	20. 12/20 [ugly]

The remnants of last week's snow are turning to slush, and there are puddles everywhere. But Blaine is still glad that he got tickets to the zoo. Kurt has somehow managed to turn the ugly Christmas sweater that Cooper sent him into a fashion statement, and is dragging Blaine down the path to the monkeys and apes.

But the habitats are empty.

"They're probably all inside where it's warm," Blaine says, skimming the sign. "I think these ones all come from the tropics."

Kurt tilts his head as he reads. "This is the one I was looking for. I used to have a stuffed animal that looked just like it. Or at least, it did in my baby pictures." The picture looks fluffy and orange. "By the time I started school, the fur was a disaster. It looked like Gritty."

Blaine looks at the photo, trying to memorize it. Then he notices the next description. "Oh! These ones probably aren't out, either. They're my favorites."

" _'Gibbon pairs engage in loud and beautiful songs.'_ " Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

Blaine grins back.

And they head off to see the penguins, swinging their hands between them as they sing _Winter Wonderland_.


	21. 12/21 [vanish]

"Hi. Is this Starchild?" Blaine asks.

"Umm. Yeah." There's a loud noise in the background. "Sorry. What kind of party are you trying to book? I can't do Santa in-person this year, but I can send a kit so someone in your pod can play the part."

"That's ok..."

"If you want a live appearance, I have a Gritty costume that works with my mask. That's the only role I can play at a city park without getting arrested."

"I'm actually calling from Fantasy Island. You wanted suggestions for party favors?"

"Oh! Sorry. I thought you were a customer."

Eventually, Blaine figures out what Starchild - Elliott, in real life - needs. He normally performs at parties, but his specialty is on the risqué side - bachelor/ette parties, birthdays, Valentines - usually private. And indoors. And although he can send do-it-yourself kits, without a performer, business has vanished.

Blaine gives him some suggestions for novelty dildoes, gummy dicks, and sample-sized lube with customized greetings, plus sets him up with a special account that will let him request bulk orders and get billed in an IRS-friendly way.

And then, when they're done, Blaine has one more request. "Do you do surprises?"


	22. 12/22 [worthless]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I gave up on even trying to write to a word limit...
> 
> Gritty is the avatar of chaos.

Kurt is in a Mood. He has already spilled his takeout soup, even before he gets settled on a park bench to eat his lunch. He ended up with someone else's cinnamon-flavored soy latte. And the little paper napkins that they put in the takeout bag? Absolutely worthless.

So he is _not_ ready to deal with Gritty. Especially Gritty carrying a boombox, setting it down on the grass (though at a safe distance, at least), and pressing play.

And dear lord, it's - _he's_ , it's a male voice singing on the bleeding edge of his range, and seriously, Kurt appreciates pushing boundaries but not outside in the cold without warming up - he's singing the first lines of _All I Want for Christmas Is You_. And Kurt enjoys romance, and over-the-top theatricality, and he has lived in Philly long enough to acknowledge the bizarre chaotic energy of Gritty. But. Well. He also prefers to be in the crowd, watching. Or being part of the ensemble that is performing. Not alone on a park bench, being serenaded by a furry. It triggers terrifying memories of the Easter Bunny in the Lima Mall. That was _not_ one of Kurt's finest moments.

When Gritty has finished singing, he places a bouquet of... wow, are those condoms? ... on the ground and backs away so Kurt can pick them up. Which he does. Gingerly.

Gritty turns to queue up something else on the boombox, and it's just too much.

"Stop." Kurt stands up straighter, but also takes a step back. He's not stupid. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing, or why. But this has been a _year_ , ok. And I'm actually in a good place, despite it all. So why don't you go off with the murder hornets and the weird disappearing monolith and the supernova that didn't happen, and let me finish my day and go spend some time with my boyfriend."

And then Gritty takes off his head. The man underneath has dark hair and too much eyeliner and, fortunately, another mask. "Sorry," he says. "Your boyfriend hired me to do a surprise serenade for you. He says you like musicals and Christmas songs and orange stuffed animals..."

Kurt stares at him. "First, yes, I do like those things. But for very specific reasons. And not..." He shudders. "Not like this."

Gritty's eyeliner-enhanced eyes look both sympathetic and amused.

"Sorry. I mean, I know this is just a job..."

"It's fine," Gritty replies. "Look. People have always had some pretty weird reactions to my work. Even before the pandemic complicated everything. So it's fine." He puts the Gritty head on the ground. "But... do you mind me giving you some advice? Because your boyfriend is awfully sweet, but he's also getting a bit frantic."

"Frantic?" Kurt frowns. "Why?"

Gritty shrugs. "He wants you to be really happy and excited, but he feels like everything he does is wrong."

"It's not wrong!" Kurt is a little defensive. "It's _wonderful_. I mean, we haven't been together for very long, so there's a lot he doesn't know about what I like, and why. But he's got time to learn... we've both got time to learn about each other."

"Well, I realize that I don't really know either of you, but..." Gritty tilts his head. "Maybe you should... you know... tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Gritty shrugs. "Anything. Everything."


	23. 12/23 [yard]

Kurt means to have a long conversation with Blaine. Really, he does. But Blaine has just finished confirming delivery of the last orders before Christmas, and he's been looking at sex toys for _hours_.

The sex is really good, at least.

Afterwards, Blaine takes a shower and goes out for a long walk, leaving Kurt alone to plan The Talk that 'Gritty' suggested. Or to wrap Blaine's present. Maybe both. But then Kurt starts watching TikToks of people disguising presents as other things, and he decides that maybe he should try to make Blaine think that his present is actually a grand piano. Kurt has plenty of boxes that could be cut into odd shapes - nine months of online ordering will do that, and the paper should still be...

No. It's not there. Not in the closet with all of Kurt's sewing supplies. Or not where it was the last time Kurt saw it, at least. Eventually, he finds it, but there's another problem. There should be yards and yards of it left. And a lot of it is gone.

Kurt tries to calm himself. Blaine _did_ say that he would wrap and ship the presents to both of their families. Maybe Blaine didn't go all out and use _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ as a shopping list or something. Maybe Kurt doesn't need to take a last-minute trip to the mall to avoid those awkward moments when you realize that one person gave you the most amazing presents and you bought them _socks_. (Kurt, of course, has never done this. But Finn has. Multiple times. Kurt usually laughs. Figures that _this_ would be the year that karma comes back to bite him.)

Besides, he just can't _do_ emergency shopping this year. All he's got is one little gift, the one that he got on a whim after he saw the page that Blaine left open on his laptop.

One little gift, and a mental list of things that he ought to come out and _say_.

He chickens out and writes, instead. With nice paper and calligraphy pens, at least. Then he tucks the note into Blaine's present and wraps it all into a single package, tied up with a nice ribbon.

It sits beneath the tree, waiting to be opened on Christmas Eve.


	24. 12/24 [zealous]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the chapter lengths totally escaped...

"I had no idea Finn was learning to knit," Kurt confesses as he closes the Zoom window. "Or that he's become so zealous about it."

Blaine just wraps his new scarf around his neck one more time. It's kind of uneven, as if the number of stitches changes in some of the rows, and it's long. Really long. Longer than Blaine's full height. It looks absurd, and also gorgeous.

"So..." Kurt bounces a little as he goes to get his present for Blaine. "Now it's just the two of us."

"I can't wait to see what made you turn so red when your dad suggested that we open all of our presents over Zoom." Blaine takes his package. But it turns out that he's one of those people who open their presents carefully, slitting the tape along the seams and folding the paper before looking at the gift, and it takes _forever_ to get it open. Fortunately, Kurt's note is the first thing he sees. "You want this to last a long time?" His eyes get soft. "Kurt..."

Kurt lifts his chin and gestures at the box. "When you open that, I want to you remember that the note is not _just_ innuendo."

Blaine raises his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" But he does as instructed and opens the box. And then he starts laughing.

"I opened your laptop accidentally and saw this on the screen," Kurt explains quickly. "I thought that you wanted it. Not that you need one. Really, I need it more than you do, remember when I came in the bathtub? That's what I meant with the innuendo..."

"Kurt." Blaine finally stops laughing enough to get a few words out. "Just open yours."

"Oooookaaaaay..." The package is large, which explains where all the wrapping paper went. Kurt tears into it, and finds... a large cardboard box. He opens it, and inside, underneath some air pillows and a lot of bubble wrap is... another package. Also wrapped.

There are three more wrapped boxes, nested inside one another like those sets of Russian dolls. And then, finally...

Kurt starts laughing.

"I know. Right?" Blaine is practically crying.

"It's... the same..." Kurt finally just holds up the first cock ring from the set that Blaine gave him. The exact same set that Kurt gave Blaine. "Oh. My. God."

"...Last a long time..." Blaine giggles.

"I am SO glad we didn't open these in front of my dad," Kurt gasps.

It takes a while for them to both stop laughing. But finally, Blaine looks up. "Kurt. You realize that we just got each other _rings_ for Christmas."

Kurt blinks and puts the gifts together with the words in his note. "I didn't... I mean... you don't..."

"Don't worry." Blaine's laugh isn't as free and natural as it was. "When I propose to you, there won't be any questions about what I'm doing."

 _When I propose_...

Kurt closes his eyes for a moment. Because on the one hand, he's elated at the implication. But on the other hand...

He takes a breath and starts. "Blaine. I _love_ that you just said _when_. And I meant what I said about lasting for a long time. Without the implied innuendo."

"I know, I know." Blaine's smile is a bit awkward. "Sorry. That was a bit much."

"No. I should finish. Please." Kurt gathers his courage. "You know the guy you hired to serenade me? He told me I need to talk to you. So that's what I'm doing."

He waits until Blaine gives a little nod of acknowledgement.

"We've only known each other for _six weeks_. We've lived together for a _month_ now. And don't get me wrong, I don't regret any of this, I want to keep doing this for a very, very long time."

"But...?" Blaine can't seem to just wait and listen.

"But... everything is so weird this year. I went _months_ without touching _anyone_. We were both isolated for so long. So... let's not put any more pressure on ourselves than we have to."

Blaine nods.

"It's going to be _months_ until either of us can get vaccinated. It's just going to be the two of us together, wearing masks outside and avoiding crowds and staying out of indoor spaces with other people as much as we possibly can. And it's going to get hard, because there are already so many assholes who refuse to take any of this seriously _now_ , when so many people are _dying_. It's going to be hard out _there_ , and it will be hard to keep all that from creeping in _here_."

"You know I'll take it as seriously as you do..."

"I know. I know. But then what's going to happen when things start to go back to normal? When you want to go dancing but I can't deal with going into a club without wiping everything down with Lysol? What if I freak out when you hug people, not because of the germs, because I know you won't do that until it's safe, but because it bothers me to see you touching other people?"

"We'll figure it out," Blaine promises.

"Probably," Kurt concedes. "But what if we drive one another crazy in the meantime?"

"Let's start with worrying about today," Blaine suggests. "You're right. We need to get to know each other better."

Kurt nods.

And then they just stare at each other.

Finally, Blaine puts his present on the floor and scoots closer to Kurt. "I like the lights on the tree," he says. "And your ornaments. Want to tell me about them?"

So they start telling stories.

It's after midnight before they go to bed.

They don't use their presents right away.

They've got time.


End file.
